The present disclosure relates generally to technical fields including an embroidery data processing apparatus that processes embroidery data used in embroidering by use of a sewing machine capable of embroidering, a sewing machine equipped with the embroidery data processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium with a recorded embroidery data processing computer program.
In the related art, a technology is known for utilizing an optically-readable mark attached to a work cloth in production of the work cloth, management of products for sales of the products, or display of a quality of the work cloth.
This mark is directly printed to a fabric or printed beforehand to a piece of paper or cloth which is to be attached to the fabric subsequently. In such cases, depending on the handling of the fabric, the mark can be partially or totally lost or separated due to water and chemicals used in various processing steps. To solve this problem, a sewing machine has been proposed which forms an optically-readable mark by sewing it to the work cloth (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 6-67422). The mark that is sewn to the work cloth by the sewing machine generally has low occurrence of being lost or separated from the work cloth, and may also be protected from deformation.